1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting diode (LED) module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
A conventional backlight module includes a flat back cover and a plurality of LED modules mounted on the back cover in array. Each of the LED modules should have an illumination angle as large as possible. To achieve this objective, an optical lens is usually required to be placed above the LED. Generally, in a conventional method for manufacturing the LED module, the LEDs are firstly fixed on a PCB by SMT (Surface Mount Technology) apparatus, and then the lenses are correspondingly positioned above the LEDs, finally the lenses are fixed on the PCB.
However, it is hard to position the lenses corresponding to the LEDs accurately, it may cause unsuitable light emitting effect of the LED module.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing an LED module to overcome the above described disadvantages.